Silent Night
by Charred
Summary: It's a New Years Fic! Slightly angsty yet Fluffy. Hope you like it!


Hello! Kenko-chan dayo!  
  
This is my first Wild Adapter fic. I hope you like it!  
  
This dedicated to May Mei-chan for giving me my Executive Committee DVD! Sankyou!  
  
Declaimer: I do not own Wild Adapter. It's owned by Kazuya Minekura.  
  
Kazuya Minekura is GOD! (No May Mei-chan, I'm not going to print out a copy of this fic and a printout of my Wild Adapter wallpaper and burn it as an offering to her.) Anyway.On with the story! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Silent Night  
  
By Kenko-chan  
  
It was another New Year Eve at noon. It is going to be start of another year of sadness, emptiness and unfulfilled resolutions in 12 more hours. Tokitou and Kubota were has sitting around the apartment as usual. Kubota was reading Forbidden Colors by Yukio Mishama while Tokitou was playing video games. Kubota was giving off an aura that screamed "Don't mess with me today"; so Tokitou has wisely decided to mind his own business and keep to himself.  
  
Tokitou has always wondered why Kubo-chan would always read Forbidden Colors whenever he was depressed or sad. Tokitou has never really found that book very amusing. In fact, when he borrowed the book from Kubo-chan, he fell asleep on the book after 8 pages. It was basically angst, angst, and more angst! When Tokitou read the title and the summary at the back of the book, he thought there were going be a romance novel with unresolved sexual tension. But it wasn't. It was something deeper and more meaningful.  
  
Which meant that Tokitou didn't get it and nor did he want to get it.  
  
The only thing he got out of the book was that Kubo-chan was a lot like the homosexual antagonistic-protagonist (Tokitou had no idea where he came up with that word) of Forbidden Colors, Yuichi. They both have the same apathetic and nihilistic view of life and both views love and hate in indifference. Both do whatever is necessary to reach their goals. And both rarely show signs of affection towards the people they care about.or supposedly care about. Kubo-chan and Yuichi had this aura that drew other people in whether they liked him or not. And both rarely freely give information on themselves.  
  
It is as if Tokitou have to earn whatever he wanted to learn of Kubo-chan.  
  
That's why he even bothered to finish the book  
  
Tokitou didn't really get anymore information about Kubo-chan than he originally had before he read the book.  
  
Or was Tokitou in denial that Kubo-chan is going to end tragically like Yuichi?  
  
For great tragedy is not determined by death, but the eternal suffering the person has to endure. Death is relief for the suffering. As you live on, you will always feel the suffering.  
  
Is it Kubota's fate to live a life as a shell? Like Yuichi, he has already lost his conscience. But at least he has put in the effort to feel alive (although killing people as a method of feeling alive is somewhat disputable.) Kubota is looking for something. Redemption? Salvation? Forgiveness? Tokitou doesn't know. Neither does Kubota.  
  
Tokitou does want Kubo-chan to turn it like him.  
  
As one of the many people of the fractured memories of Tokitou once said, "Nothing happens for any reason. The people who you know are tied with you in the strings of fate."  
  
Tokitou believes he got to meet Kubo-chan for a reason.  
  
But the reason seems to be unclear at this moment.  
  
And also, he had a headache that hurt like a bitch.  
  
Tokitou vowed to himself never to think this much or try to remember his forgotten past.  
  
Tokitou snapped out of his trance due his pounding headache and the sound of Kubo-chan closing his book. Kubo-chan seemed to have finished the book in record time. He put the book back on the shelf and got out his trench coat.  
  
"I'm going out"  
  
"Where are you going, Kubo-chan?"  
  
"I'm going to Toujou territory to play some mahjong."  
  
Tokitou was feeling torn. He knows that Kubo-chan is just going to Toujou territory to blow someone's brains out. On the long run, it's going to hurt Kubo-chan more. But the thing was who is he to tell Kubo-chan what to do? He was not one to get attached to anyone or anything. Tokitou was unclear what to do. Now since thinking was getting him nowhere, Tokitou decides to let his usually impulsive manner and screw the consequences.  
  
"Ne, Kubo-chan,"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Yuichi is really a tragic figure, ne?  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"At the end of the book, he is only waiting for his death. He has money and he has admirers. But the thing he doesn't have is the will and the reason to live."  
  
"Everybody has to die sometime."  
  
"Yes, that's true. But you can still truly live up till the time you die, can't you?"  
  
Tokitou could practically feel Kubo-chan staring at him, as well as his confusion and his denial. He never had to face Kubo-chan like this. Kubo-chan was one of the few people who always knew what to do. He was always so solid and dependable and now he is vulnerable. Tokitou has broken through the guise Kubo-chan developed over his years of suffering.  
  
But Tokitou wonders, is this good? This is like Pandora's Box. It did help human beings grow as a whole, but there was also a lot of suffering that went along with it. He was afraid to look Kubo-chan in the eye, but he did it anyway. When Kubo-chan's eye's locked Tokitou's, it confirmed the message Tokitou was trying to send.  
  
"Kubo-chan, Forgiveness can only be attained when you forgive yourself"  
  
Kubo-chan was staring at Tokitou with a pained expression. He couldn't say anything.  
  
"The Gods do not save anyone who does not try to save themselves."  
  
"You can not attain redemption by waiting for death."  
  
Tokitou was getting quite worried at this moment. Kubo-chan seems to be in a trance. He's never seen Kubo-chan look that lost. Well, time to get myself out of this mess, Tokitou thought. Time to pretend as if nothing happened and play innocent.  
  
"Kubo-chan, you look kinda pale. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Kubota was only able to mutter a low "hai". Tokitou took off Kubota's trench coat and lead him to the couch. Kubo-chan still hasn't really snapped out of his trance until Tokitou's stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Did you have lunch, Tokitou?"  
  
"Did you see me have lunch, Kubo-chan?"  
  
"I don't know. I was reading."  
  
"Oh, how could I forget? When you're reading, an atomic bomb could drop on the city and yet you wouldn't know."  
  
"Hai, hai"  
  
Tokitou and Kubota sat on the couch. Neither was too hurry to get up. Kubota had his arm around Tokitou's shoulder and Tokitou had wrapped his arms around Kubota's waist. They were quite comfy. In fact, Kubota was about to fall asleep when he heard another loud growl.  
  
"Ne, can we please get something to eat?" "Sure. Why don't we go to that new Malaysian place up by Odaiba?"  
  
"Not curry again! Kubo-chan!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tokitou and Kubota had just finished eating at a teriyaki place near the apartment. Kubota went to the bookstore to get something, so Tokitou decided to go to the arcade to play DDR and Dead or Alive III. Kubota went to the arcade to drag Tokitou home. Tokitou decided to play DDR after he lost his twelfth game of Dead or Alive.  
  
Kubota liked watching Tokitou play DDR. He liked watching Tokitou sweat and watching the change from his serious face to his angry face when he misses a couple of steps. It was also very funny when he grumbles in pain when he punches the bar when he's angry. He thought it was especially funny when Tokitou just jumps all over the pad when he attempts to press all the buttons when he knows he can not win. Tokitou was just going to move to another song when he spots Kubota.  
  
"Kubo-chan! Come and play it with me!"  
  
"No way. You know I don't like that game."  
  
"You don't like any video games."  
  
"Well, I really don't like this one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't like exercise."  
  
"Well, that's why you're body's not steel like mine!"  
  
After a few more exchange of words, Kubota decided he could not win against the headstrong Tokitou. He got on the DDR machine. Tokitou picked the song Boom Boom Dollar.  
  
Tokitou was very good at it due the fact that he has played it for a long time. Kubota on the other hand, sucked. Tokitou got an A and Kubota got an E. Good thing they were playing in the couple mode or Kubota would have lost in the first 30 seconds. As stupid as Kubota looked, Kubota was having fun. Kubota feels somewhat more alive. He did not know why. After ten games later and twenty threats to leave the arcade, Kubota and Tokitou went home.  
  
Having nothing else better to do, Tokitou and Kubota were sitting in front of the tube. Watching the New Years celebration wasn't really all that interesting, but nothing else was on TV.  
  
"Oh, Tokitou."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Here, you should read this."  
  
Kubota handed him a book. Its title was I Am a Cat by Natsume Soseki. It had a cat walking proudly with his tail in the air on the cover.  
  
"You should read it. Its main feline character is a cat which is impulsive, headstrong, loud, proud, egotistic and curious."  
  
"But he's also very kind and doesn't understand why humans can be so cruel and mean."  
  
Kubota gave him a smile. It wasn't one of those smiles he gave to everyone, but one the made him glow.  
  
"Of course he isn't as an egotistical-maniac as you are, Tokitou."  
  
Tokitou was melting. Kinda like the fan girl melting that fan girls have when they see the object of their obsession. He was daydreaming too much to even lash out at Kubota's last remark.  
  
Tokitou was happy to see that Kubo-chan is starting to really live his life again unlike Yuichi. Although.  
  
He really wishes that Kubo-chan has the same sexual preferences as Yuichi.  
  
As if Kubota was reading his thoughts, Kubota kissed Tokitou.  
  
"Happy New Year, Tokitou."  
  
May be this year wouldn't be as fucked up as last year.  
  
Eeeeeetooooooo. This fanfic came out a little more different than I expected. Also, if there are any grammatical mistakes, plot holes, or any good advice, (Cuz I know I suck at writing in third person) please tell me! Can anyone point me in the direction of translation or scanlations of Wild Adaptor or Executive Committee? The only info I got is the Executive Committee DVD and the reviews at aetheticsim.com. sniffs Thanx!  
  
Now click that pretty button down there that said GO. ^______^ 


End file.
